The Reality Show:DBZ Style
by SanityandInsane
Summary: In the upcoming months reality takes on the some new people find out here.  It’s going to be a BV story mainly but other couples in between.  I know the summary is crappy but hey that’s life.
1. Chapter 1

The Reality Show: DBZ style

I had to realize that I wanted to write for the first Anime that I loved Dragon Ball-Z. So as I write for Inuyasha I have to relax by writing this because it is one of the first shows that I liked a lot. I decided to make this a humorous fic or an attempt at humor since the other story I have up is more on the action side. This will have some action in it but when it will happen…I don't know.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation and other people not me. Big Brother and its likeness are also not owned by me.

In the upcoming months reality takes on the some new people find out here. It's going to be a B/V story mainly but other couples in between. Bulma and Vegeta will be narrating the story each month as they see it with the exception of the first day which is the beginning chapter.

This is loosely based on the reality show Big Brother mostly because this it the only show I like out of all of the reality shows. Ok so maybe I like the real world and road rules too but I'm poor so basic cable isn't available to me so...yeah enjoy….

br 

The First Day: Moving In

_Bulma, Goku, and Krillin West City_

"Ok Son-Kun do you have all of your clothes, wash cloths, toothbrush, and other toiletries" The twenty five years old woman said to him. Her blue eyes looked serious as they always did at him. Mostly because she knew that he could lose the littlest things and then he always tried to take whatever he could find from them when they went anywhere together. And this time she was not taking care of the man he has to learn how to do things himself. It was one of the reasons why she made a check list for him just to let him know that it was the last time he was mooching off of her and Krillin.

"Yeah because we are not helping you out this time man" Krillin winked at Bulma as if reading her thoughts exactly.

"But you guys have all of the best treats, I can't survive with my own stuff I-I don't know how" he said frowning. His friends frowned back at him and he knew not to push his luck. He would have to suck up this time and learn how to survive on this nine month reality show

"Oh fine I have almost all of my things ready but my food I only have enough for one month" he said now sulking.

"No Goku I made you enough food to last at least two years, that my present to you because if you try to mooch off of me this time I swear I'll kill you myself" she said with the looming threat in the air. Goku actually became scared after that statement and so did Krillin. And how Bulma was about to pack that much food up for Goku plus have money for her and Krillin meant that she had to cut back on a lot of things such as her hair but it was worth it. Goku could be a major pain in the ass when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Y-yeah she's right now lets hurry up those network executives won't be lenient with us" he said seriously. They were asked to come on a reality show with their old high school friends again because their video was the best out of 750 people. Somehow someone send in some camera of all of them in high school and the producers called them saying that they would be on a reality show. Before Krillin could hang up the phone he was bombarded but questions that he eventually answered. He thought that Bulma you have killed him but she didn't to be honest she loved the attention. Especially since her parents had cut her off at the age of twenty-one because of her drinking habits. But her money would be returned to her when she was thirty years of age. For now they all lived in a half way decent apartment with mediocre jobs at a retail store so ten million dollars is the best remedy for them. Well ten million dollars split four ways was the best remedy for the four people left at the end of the six months

"Now boys we have ten million to win so lets go now" she said pulling both of them with her. They help Goku with the rest of his stuff and then left to their new 'homes'.

br 

_Vegeta and Chichi Pepper City the Ouji Mansion_

"Chichi hurry the hell up you were the one who sent the video in and now you want to be late"

"Oh shut up Vegeta and help my with my bag"

"Will it make you go faster I hope" he mumbled sarcastically.

"Only if you aren't an asshole" she shot back hearing him.

"Hey is Karrarot going to be there?" he questioned his cousin.

"Did he go to our school?"

"Well I guess I don't know" he said while still dragging her bag with him to the black Honda coup.

"And they call you the smart one of our family. Son-kun went to our school dumbass just like Tien and Launch Krillin and 18, Bulma, Raddiz, Nappa, 17, Paris, Mai, the slut Maron, Yamcha, and Broly" she said rolling her eyes at him as he huffed in returned.

"Hey, hey Maron was a good lay even if she was dumb as fuck" he said now kicking the bag to the car he went back into the house to get more of her stuff.

"Don't kick my stuff Vegeta I have my most precious things in there. And that chick was not that stupid she was actually good at puzzles which pissed Bulma off all of the time" she said ignoring the part of her being a good 'fuck'

"Great so they will all be in the same house as us" he asked.

"Yeah that's the plan" she heard him growl and smirked.

"That means that I see that blue haired bitch who almost knows who we truly are Chichi" he said angry he looked at his cousin and saw the same look on her face. They both knew that Bulma knew too much for her own good and she could not know about their Saiyan heritage…well not at the moment.

"Vegeta calm down if she knew who we were then she would have told me already because she hangs with Goku. Now we have to get down there Vegeta so this time place the rest of my stuff in the back of you're car and let's get out of here" she said somehow bored at this conversation.

"Fine harpy but I'm driving because I know that we will get there in no time" he said smirking at her and Chichi rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok but don't get us killed Vegeta or caught again by the police we may have money but there is no reason abuse that privilege" she huffed and walked to the house. After the gathered a few more items they got into the sleek black car and left their house. They wouldn't be back there for another nine months but they had Roshi take care of it while they were gone. Chichi sighed, man she was going to missed it but you couldn't pass up ten million dollars even if they were rich.

br 

_18, 17, Nappa, Raditz, Mai and Paris Outside of South City_

The compact car Nappa had stopped on them again and looking at the situation they would be stuck here for another hour. Raditz had called the network executives and told them that they would be late and they seemed to understand this time. Out of all of the old gang they were the worse off financially they all lived together in a small cramped apartment in south city. To them ten million was completely gold to them not to mention they would see their friends again and that had to count for something. So while they waited in the hot sun 17 decided to ask everyone something.

"I wish to fight since I'm bored"

"You're always bored 17 what else is new" 18 said rolling her eyes dark blue eyes.

"Wait 18 I agree we should spar since Nappa needs to work on this car that he bought. He should also realize that I told him that it was a lemon and it would break down at anytime but no he didn't listen" Raditz said smirking as Nappa growled at him.

"And you should watch you're mouth third class" he said as he brushed past him walking towards the gas station a mile ahead. Nappa was itching to call his prince and princess but decided not to because it really wasn't their fault it was his. Even though he never admitted it he knew that he should have taken Raditz's advice.

"Not this shit again Raditz you should try to stop pestering him at least he got a car for us. You on the other hand sat on you're ass all day doing nothing" Paris said shaking her head at him and Mai said nothing while sighing.

"That's not true I work long and hard at a crappy peanut factory to come home and relax. Nappa had it coming for putting mustard in my mouth while I was sleeping the bastard" he said crossing his arms across his chest and narrowed his black eyes at her his long hair flew in the wind daring her to say something.

"Whatever the case maybe we need to do something and I say that we spar like we always do anyway" 17 said smirking at his comrades.

"Fine 17 we will spar and hopefully Nappa and maybe Raditz will help him since he knows so much about cars" Paris said looking at everyone around her. Yep when they got to the house all of this stuff would stop and then she would stop at nothing to get those millions.

br 

_Yamcha, Maron, Broly, Tien, and Launch at the Set_

They were the first ones there at the set or the home in Tien's white mini-van. Yamcha had to admit that it was beautiful they had a built in pool, over ten rooms to call your own all on the second floor, furnished items such as the couch and futons, it was a nice place to live if he had the money. He put his things down for a moment and then walked around to the kitchen.

"Ooooo Yamcha sweetie it's beautiful" Maron said to her current boyfriend.

"Yeah it is, isn't it" he said still in awe

"Hey guys we have to go to the living room" Tien said looking at his friends admire the beautiful house. He had an idea that Chichi was the one behind all of this and for once she did the right thing. The only problem was that they had to all live together for six months not two weeks like they did for their spring break over eight years ago.

"Why?" Launch said enjoying the view

"Because the executives are waiting for us" Broly said.

"But I was just enjoying the scenery" she said again.

"Well we'll be able to do that when we get prepped on what this show is about" Tien said smiling at her he loved when she explored everything. He even wished that she would be his but for now…

"It's probably just like Big Brother or Real World or something just with our old friends"

"Yeah and I hope you all know that Chichi and I are winning the millions" a voice said behind them. They all turned around to see a smirking Vegeta along with Chichi in the house. The other five members frowned at him then at the same time walked to the executive station to be briefed and wait for the others to arrive.

br 

When everyone else arrived at the house they were warmly greeted by the Execs who then went over what they would be doing on the show. They were all told to 'act as yourselves' but add a little edge to it because starting tonight the cameras would be rolling that evening as they settled in. They were introduced to the host of the show and were surprised to see that it was Piccolo. As they whispered among one another and snickered they were asked to unpack and enjoy the next six months there.

So everyone started to find their assigned rooms that they could use. Their were only two rooms they couldn't use which is the confession room unless they had a confession to tell, and the gold room which was only used for the Head Of the Household and would be furnished when the contestants won that title. As everything had settled down for the night the camera were indeed rolling and catching everyone's follies. Right now Chichi and Maron happen to be arguing which the cameras decided to capture first.

"I'm just saying Chichi maybe you would look prettier if you didn't btch and moan about everything" the blue haired woman said smiling at her. It was a well known fact that both of them didn't like each other even in high school but for the sake of her friend Yamcha, and Goku she tried to get along with her. She saw Chichi attempt to control her temper since they could not fight on the show. They were in the kitchen and while she was getting water decided to annoy her.

"I'm pretty enough and my, my Maron are those implants getting flat again. Sweetie your due in for another surgery" she said smirking as she saw the woman in front of her become really angry.

"Well you're just a meanie"

"And you're a skank who always wanted to be Bulma because Yamcha has always like her and…maybe I was mistaken you are due for a root touch up and surgery" she said touching her hair that was starting to turn black at the roots as Maron swatted it away.

"If that is the best thing to say to me then you need…" Chichi was interrupted as they heard shouting both women stopped what they were doing and ran to see what the problem was only to see Bulma shouting at the bathroom door.

"You prick you knew that my stuff was here waiting for me and you still decided to throw all of my items outside of the bathroom door" Bulma said completely pissed.

"And you left woman therefore I needed to get into the bathroom for a bath so I took the chance" Vegeta yelled behind the closed bathroom door.

"Get out of there you overgrown dick" she said banging on the door.

"Kiss my ass Bitch" he yelled back to her. Vegeta was actually trying to see if the water was warm enough for him as the woman constantly moaned. On the other hand he was glad that they were arguing again for old times he had to admit that.

"If you don't get out then I'll ruin all of your stuff in your room" she threatened as she heard him stop running the water he seemed like he was going to say something but Tien interrupted.

"Hey guys stop arguing for once because we have a note down stairs to read" Tien shouted to Bulma but Vegeta running up the stairs to the bathroom then he was scared for his life. He knew that Bulma and Vegeta loved to argue and it was probably one of the reasons why Chichi and Maron stood their watching their friends fight neither of them wanted to feel assault of them when they teamed up. And everyone else was downstairs probably doing the same avoiding Bulma and Vegeta. Tien knew that he should not have come up stairs to break it up because the bathroom door opened and both Bulma and Vegeta came out to approach him.

"Tien are you suggesting that this is a natural occurrence. That we do this for sport every time we are in the same vicinity with each other?" Bulma questioned with her hands on her hips glaring at him. She knew that Vegeta and she argued for absolutely no reason but she didn't need anyone else pointing that out. The last time someone did that they were chewed out so bad by the two that they transferred from Z-high eight years ago. So she did the next best thing turn her attention to Tien and smirked when Vegeta opened the door to help out.

"Ah no I really didn't mean to…"

"To what, come on three eyes say what's on your mind because it's so obviously written all over your face" Vegeta said smirking at him

"I-I…"

"Can't speak here let me help you Tien, Vegeta and I debate not argue I was in the bathroom first getting ready to take a bath but I forgot my towel so as I was trying to get it Vegeta snuck in"

"We 'debated' for about five minutes until I'm assuming the harpy and the slut show up probably see what the problem was. Then you decided to become Mr. High and Mighty and break it up and now I'm going to tell you that on behalf of the woman and I get your ass out of our faces. We along with the harpy and the slut will be in the living room momentarily" he finished as he saw his cousin and Maron glare hard at him but of course he didn't care. He had to admit that he and the woman always made a great team when it came to ganging up on someone else.

"That was uncalled for Vegeta" Chichi said shaking her head.

"And when have I cared harpy" he said and then closed the door in their faces.

"You bastard, you had better have ran back into that bathroom" she shouted back at him.

"This is going to be a long six months if we keep this up" Maron finally said to the other girls.

"Yeah but most of us won't be here for all six months Maron just remember that" Bulma said smirking at her. As she saw the cameras rolling on them she turned to both of them and said.

"Come on guys let's get downstairs for the note and leave the Jackass in there to soak" she said pointing at the door then she started to walk to the stairs with an actual idea forming in her head. Bulma was going to be one of the people left in this house and Vegeta would be the one to help her.

br 

Hope everyone liked the chapter and as always review…


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the First Month: First Evictions and Lines Drawn

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation and other people not me. Big Brother and its likeness are also not owned by me.

--BR-- 

_Vegeta's POV_

How strange it's been one month and I have to sit here listening to Karrarot rant on and on about my bitch of a cousin. I wish I had a dollar for every time he bitched and moaned about not getting enough food when she cooked it. Even though we knew that he got way more than all of us combined. Or when he goes into how Bulma and Krillin are treating him unfairly because they won't share any of the food they packed. Hey I may do that, make a bet to the whinny man-child in exchange of his silence, naw he'd lose the bet faster than I start it. I'm deciding to tune him out by walking away and to my room I go to listen to some music.

The part about this that sucks is the rooms they assigned us somehow I had to room with Karrarot, Nappa, and Raditz. Of course I had to cause a small uproar about this room assignment because as I said before I have to 'hear' Karrarot speak about Chichi all of the time. I can feel it in the air they will be married by the end of this show the third class just won't admit it yet. Not to mention I personally can't stand the third class because he has beaten me on more than one occasion in our small battles. On the other hand I guess I should be happy that I didn't have to share a room with that human scum Yamcha.

"Hey Prince Vegeta"

"Other third class" he said shortly out of both of the brothers he liked Raditz the best the man knew how to follow orders. The man in their room even knew how to properly call him by his title not by his name. Plus it was great to have him in the room with him because the other two were complete imbeciles who had no sense of direction.

"My Prince was Karrarot bothering you again he has a knack for that" I heard him say with a bit of malice. It was no secret that Raditz loved and hated his little brother it was one of the reasons why they stayed exactly two cities from each other. I believe that in battle he would do anything for Karrarot but in this house he hated him just as much, if not more that I.

"Of course he was its always Chichi this and Chichi that or baldy this and baldy that one day soon I'm just going to clock him"

"And risk getting kicked off the show get real my Prince" Raditz said now whispering to me, I caught on and started to whisper back to him. None of the cameras or that green blob needed to know what we were planning. For once we didn't want to get kicked out and he just wanted to bother his little brother.

"Hey I can play this off by covering one of the cameras and punching away"

"Ok lets say you pull this off where are you planning to do all of this?"

"In the south wing of the home near the confession room"

"I'm supposed to help too" I saw him smirking at me and then rub his hands together as if it was his plan to begin with.

"If you wish third class I want to do it two days from now got it"

"Yes my Prince it will be done actually I'll just watch guard just in case this plan becomes as stupid as Nappa's"

"Very well third class I'll see you and two days" and with that I was off again out of the room and back into the living room to watch T.V. Hopefully this time I won't be interrupted by the baka again. No it was even worse I was interrupted by the sluts of the house. These women were the ones that I would see kicked off first Maron, Paris, Mai, and 18 or Juu. Of course the cameras have been rolling through this load of crap I can't wait until we start out first HOH game later on tonight.

"Hey Veggie how have you been sweetie, I sure have missed you" that annoying voice happened to be his ex-girlfriend Maron. Somehow I shuttered when she said what she had to say and then touched me. I still couldn't believe that I slept with her numerous times. I guess I was punishing myself for not being able to face the real Blue Haired Bitch, Bulma Briefs. Then again all of these men here have screwed that probably for pity. I think I feel sorry for Yam-chop the most because he has to deal with that everyday but for now I'm going to have some fun.

"I don't think I could ever miss you Maron unless you have a high I.Q. then maybe we could talk" I say pushing her off of me standing up from my spot.

"Hey she is a smart woman" that was the annoying choppy voice of Mai. I didn't know who was dumber her or Maron, I think I'll wager on the first one. The only one I could see myself respecting one day was 18 but she was always hanging around these whoremongers that she couldn't see her real self. She to me was a strong woman who could have been at the top of her game in high school hell she could have had Maron eating out of palm of her hands.

I mean did she not know that all three of these girls would set her up on a daily basis in high school and then blame it on the woman, cousin, and Launch. No 18 would never believe that the people she hung out with were her true enemies not Bulma. Then again we all only accepted each other because of chrome dome's lust for 18 and 17's cool nature the man had a knack for creating and keeping friendships. And Paris well it's just self explanatory the annoying woman loves to gossip.

"Yeah if you say so now if you whores will excuse me I need to get ready for tonight" I turned away to my room but not before going to the confession room which I saw was currently being used by Bulma and Chichi sometimes dubbed as the wicked witches of… everything when together I still wonder what they have up their sleeves. On second thought I think I'll bother the rest of the 'maggots' on the program you know just get under their skin about the HOH games…

--BR-- 

_The Confession Room with Piccolo on the Big Screens_

"_Hello Ladies and how has it been for both of you so far?"_

"Well Piccolo it's been good for the moment it's just like High School again except we're all living together" Chichi said smiling at the camera and awaiting his responses.

"_Well Chichi as we are on this topic the viewers would like to know how well you have been dealing with Maron. Is she still bothering you anytime she can or are you still bothering her? Has this been a rivalry between you two since high school or did it just happen?"_

"Well it is tough to call Piccolo to answer you're first question I've been dealing with her the best way I can, she as the people can see is a complete annoyance" she started as Piccolo laughed at the princess. She was dressed in a black jeans and a baby blue mock neck shirt to 'bring' out her chocolate eyes as Launch broadly put it this morning.

"To answer the other two other questions the people of this great city should know that she is bothering me because she isn't that smart and has nothing to do with her spare time. Finally when I first meet the girl/woman in High School we didn't like each other, on numerous occasions she felt the need to bother me so much that I had to punch her lights out. So yes we have never gotten along with each other" she finished smirking at him.

Piccolo then turned his attention to Bulma who had a bored expression on her face. Today she was dressed in blue jean skirt and purple top with her legs crossed. _"Miss Bulma if I may ask and I'm sure the public wants to know what's going on between you and Vegeta"_

"Yeah I would like to know that myself" Chichi said staring at her friend for answers.

"Um nothing we are just friends and always will be" she said nervously.

"Right stop lying just last night you patted him on the ass"

"We were playing tag football and what about you and Karrarot what's going on there"

"Um nothing…lets confess to something else like Launch and Raditz" she said as her best friend narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yeah that's true I think that they are fucking" she said pretty bluntly then looked at her nails.

"Well that is a brash thought don't you think" Chichi said rolling her eyes at her sometimes her friend can be to blunt about certain situations.

"No it's funny and we just get to see how this plays out especially since Tien wants her too"

"But you know Piccolo I can't wait until tonight the first HOH games are here"

"_Yes they are and only tonight will I reveal the game that is to be played so you girls will have to sit tight for it" he said slightly annoyed at them. There was a point in time where he knew all these contestants in High School and low key he hated them all. _

"Of course but I do want to confess to everyone before we sign off that at the end of this show it will be me, Bulma, cousin Vegeta and another person of our choosing for the millions"

"_Point noted ladies now if you both will excuse me I need to get ready for tonight and so do you" he said sighing and then the connection cut from all of them._

_ --BR-- _

"_Damnit why couldn't Kami do this again" he said as the makeup lady removed his green tinted mascara that usually gave him more of a glow. _

"_Piccolo lets be realistic you would not let you're entity takeover a show that you are already doing so well at"_

"_I hate all you humans and to be honest I hate those sixteen participants in this show" he whined he really didn't hate them at all he was just saying it. _

"_Darling why?" the executive said grinning at him. It was the price of show business whinny hosts who complained about everything. _

"_Because they were the ones who teased me because of my antennas especially Karrarot, Chichi, Broly and Nappa they said that they looked like long string beans that should have been removed a while ago. I've even tried plastic surgery to appease every human but nothing has worked yet" he finished as the woman looked at him strangely._

"_Are you a chick or something Piccolo the past should be just that the past not lets get you out of this cream suit and into you're special turban and cap huh?"_

"_Oh ok Susie you know I only like you to do this right?" he said smirking at her. _

"_I know you big baby"_

_ --BR-- _

_Bulma's POV the HOH games_

The game for us tonight was to solve the puzzles of our old high school profiles such as our alma mater, the sciences, math, and history. This was unexpected of them to do but cool because I could beat everyone at this and the HOH position would be mine after this time interval. Or I hoped it would be me, Maron though was a bitch who knew how to solve puzzles at any moment so I had to watch out for her. At this moment the women are at the trying to solve the puzzles given to them in the time frame of 45 seconds for ten questions.

Right now we were on the fourth question and every time we got an answer wrong there was this blue goo that would fall on you're head if you answer correctly you would gain points and maybe even win the game. If you didn't answer the question they you were saved from both the blue goo and the gain of points. The males of the house would go next and from there they will decide who has the best time and HOH.

"Ladies listen carefully for your old school memories piece of math, Piccolo said with a slight pause as all of the females looked up at him on the screen, the equation to 5X divided by 10, now solve for X. The very first one to get this will increase their points by three and depending on the scores we add up at the very end. Answer quickly ladies"

"What the hell that answer is easy" I heard 18 say and it was true this question was easy for me and her. But to everyone else in the boxed in areas and only looking at Piccolo I was really surprised to hear her. I answer the question exactly ten seconds before she does since she is somewhat distracted by his question.

"The answer is 2 Piccolo-san"

"Correct Bulma and that increased your score from one point to four. 18 you were a little late because of you previous outburst try not to let it happen again" I chuckled as 18 my well known rival for unknown reasons said 'whatever.'

"Ok green bean what's the next question" Launch asks or shall I say her other half just asked the blonde haired girl flicked her hair while waiting for him. We all smirk at the answer as we see and hear Piccolo growl.

"The next question involves history and to do this I going to have you all leave the box and look at the sectioned tables. These tables correspond with the numbered box you are about to come out of ladies" We all came out of the small narrow boxes set up for us at the beginning to see on a table that there was a huge question on a big 52' inch screen T.V.

"Ladies do you see what I see, Piccolo watched as all of the girls looked at the paper surrounding them, now the first ladies to write the correct question to this answer will not only win gain three more points they will also win this T.V.

"History is not my strong subject…fuck" I mumble as he reads first question off from his cue cards. Somehow though I tune him out and never heard the question

"Correct Maron and you increase your score to five since you solved the first puzzle for two points. Ladies I will ask for all of you to go in the other room as we continue to add up the points. At the end of the next round we will determine who will be HOH" I hear him say but I'm just wondering how I didn't hear the last question he asked I must have mumbled to hard I guess but still.

"Hey Launch what was the answer to the last question?"

"Why Maron of all people answered it correctly, the whore how is it that she is so stupid on a regular basis but smart when it comes to games"

"Hey think about what you just said she is only smart when it comes down to games" she said momentarily forgetting the first question she wanted to know about. They both started to laugh at that comment some more as they went in the living room and met up with Chichi.

"Yeah I guess you're right, hey Bulma do you still want to go through with our plan?"

"Of course but now we just have to get our male friends on board before we carry on. Meet me in Vegeta's room and I'll fill you in on everything"

"Cool I'll see ya later" and with that she left to her room. I looked back outside to see the men getting ready for the second part of 'High School Memories' game. I tune every other guy out to just look at Vegeta's muscular chest through his black cut off shirt. Even at night he looked sexy and by the end of this thing they would be together. Screw all of the bullshit, the past lies, jealous friends, and known house enemies at the conclusion of this game she would score with him. Because nothing is better than knowing a man's secret especially an Alien Prince…

--BR-- 

End of the first month part two is on the way…I apologize no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

The End of the First Month Part Two: First Evictions and Lines Drawn

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by Akira Toriyama, Funimation and other people not me. Big Brother and its likeness are also not owned by me.

I feel so horrible to everyone for not updating this story. I don't mean to be so late but I've been running into a slight case of writer's block with this story. Well not really with the story so much but this chapter it has been irking me so much that I had to scrap my original plans for it at least twice before I came up with this.

I really hope you all like it and again I thank the reviewers for you're patience the rest of these chapters are coming along and I hope that this second part isn't too choppy. I know, I know you guys want me to take Maron off first but please be patient with me on that she will be taken out soon enough…

--BR-- 

_A Quick Confessional with Maron and Mai _

This time Piccolo was not here for this confession because he was hosting the current game so the camera men had everything set up for the ladies to freely speak.

"Ok I don't know if I will win this game but if we beat that bitch Bulma then that will be a start"

"Yeah that would be a great thing to do" Mai said as she always agreed with her friend.

"I mean she always has something smart to say about me…Wait what did you say cameraman? She said pointing to the guy taping them at different angles.

"_I said why do you have such hatred for Bulma?" he asked trying to get more action out of this situation. _

"Um hello I hate her because men want to sleep and be with her don't you look at the show" she huffed at him.

"_No actually I just roll the cameras for you. When I go to my nice cushy home in West City I don't think about this place or you" he said thoughtfully while rubbing his hands on his chin. _

"Then you are missing a lot" she said now changing the subject trying to flirt with him. "Are you married?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"_Um Mai do you have anything else to add" he said but she didn't answer him at all. He sighed and then turned to Maron again. "If I said yes to your question will it stop you from flirting with me? Because I really don't think you're that attractive"_

"Well you aren't either humph" she said closing her eyes and sneering in her seat.

"_Ok girls I think you guys are due back for the results" he said just filming them. _

"Hey you aren't the boss of me" she said smartly.

"Maron I think he is right though I hear that everyone is back" she said softly trying to get her friend to listen to reason.

"Fine lets go the asshole in here are starting to piss me off"

"_Takes an asshole to know another one" he said quickly as he saw the girls leave. Man did he want to see her kicked off. He was better off taping the huge brute Nappa at least then he would laugh and get the best answers. _

_ --BR-- _

"_Hi gang" he said trying to sound cheerful towards his old schoolmates. _

"Hey Piccolo" they all said in unison sitting in the living room.

"_We are back with the test results of your very first game here on the show 'High School Memories.'_

"Ohhhh, Piccolo can you hurry please Chichi is suppose to cook me a nice snack because she lost to me when we trained yesterday" and everyone angrily sighed at his bottomless pit of a stomach plus him too.

"You've got to be kidding me you bet Chichi for food third class. I outta beat you for making her do something like that you really need to learn some self control"

"Nappa please I can handle my own besides if I cook for him then he could stop harassing everyone else in the house" she said and then looked at her cousin who had a grim line on his face. Chichi mentally laughed at that for he had to endure the most from his sparing partner Karrarot. But she just got a little more of him yesterday so after her mental laughter she blushed and kept quiet.

But that was noticed by Bulma who was thinking of more ways learn about Saiyan Prince. She had already found out about Chichi and Son-kun's kiss which she was keeping secret for who Chichi really is an ex-Saiyan Princess. All of them originally came from the planet Vegeta but at a young age had to flee the planet because of Freeza an alien lizard bent on universe domination. For now though she would listen in to Piccolo who was going over the results.

_Ok back to what I was saying as you know I have the results of the game in my hands. I would like all of you to know that the HOH for this month is Vegeta as he answered every question correctly" he paused for a moment as everyone in the household talked amongst themselves. "But wait there is a twist because one HOH is not enough we decided to give you all two HOH's so without further ado the next HOH winner is Maron who edged Bulma out on the very last question"_

"WHAT!!" Bulma shouted now she was pissed it was her dream to eliminate the whore who stole her glory in their years in high school. When they first arrived as ninth graders she was her friend but then she went after Yamcha when she wanted to pursue him purposely. That caused Bulma to call her out as a friend when she was rudely told by Maron that she only befriended her to gain the one man she always wanted.

So after the fought Bulma told her that she could have him because she still had her other friends including Vegeta. The cycle went on for them as she went and gained Vegeta's trust for a moment while telling him to backstab her. Then Chichi caught on told her cousin and the rest of their friends who gave Yamcha an ultimatum since they were still together. At the time Yamcha chose Marron and Goku being the kind hearted person he was decided to stay his friend for the heck of it. Now presently she was probably was going to be the first up for elimination.

"_Yes Bulma she won but in two days we will have the veto ceremony where if you win you can take yourself off of the elimination seat. For all of this to happen tomorrow the HOH's will determine who will be in the hot seat, three people will be going home this month so be prepared. See you in two days guys" he finished smirking and the cut off his connection. _

_He then turned to the viewing audience, "And everyone tune in the next two days at 9pm/8pm central for the veto ceremony. I can tell you now that this bunch is already interesting and now we leave you with the roommates. They can't hear me of course but you can certainly hear them. I'm Piccolo and I'll see you next time" he said giving a dashing smile until he was off the air. _

"_Thank God I'm off this shit hole of a station hey Randy I'll see you later ok. And you owe me I told you that Marron was going to be the HOH" he took off his earpiece and looked at his boss who was pissed for some reason. Piccolo nervously pulled at the nape of his turban when his started to scream. _

"_Piccolo mind telling me why you didn't cut off you microphone the people on this channel can still hear you. Now two days from now you are going to apologize for your actions and to this 'shit hole' as you put it of a station" he said as he left the stage. The man mumbled that he was better off with Hercule on as the host. _

--BR-- 

"Hey capt'n we have a lock on those Saiyans" his thick British accent was happy for once to have found this out. It's been a while since they had taken out those monkeys parents save Nappa the older guardian. But he didn't know that their parents chose the same planet they there Lord had been looking at for the last twenty five years. 'This is going to be interesting"

"Are you sure because we need to destroy them as well as this lovely planet that we are about to purge"

"Yes just look at your T.V. screen it's that CBS channel not the great satellite channels we stole" the orange person huffed at his leader. They had been on this planet for over a year and hated it very much. Their main goal was to extract information before they purged it and scouted it out for slaves.

The man cut on the T.V. and was shocked to say the least all of the Saiyans were there especially Karrarot. The man had a score to settle with them it would be great to finally do it on the planet they had been scouting out for there boss. "Good we'll keep watching the T.V. show and make sure the rest of the Ginyu Force has been informed. When we strike it will be in that house not come back home we need to do this new routine I learned from this movie I saw 'Bring it on 3'"

"Yes Capt'n I'm coming home now" he said shuttering. He hated that the Captain was starting to enjoy the human lifestyle it made him sick. His relief would be when this planet was purged then and only then would it all be over.

--BR-- 

Vegeta was smirking at the situation he was in for once in his life. Just moment ago he was approached by Bulma to create a team against the people she hated. He had to ponder that situation a lot when she gave him the idea. He was one who hated just about everyone in the house and the only reason why he came on the show was because of two people Chichi and Bulma.

Ok maybe he liked Raditz so that was three people he happened to like but for the most part she had an interesting proposition. So he stated the people he hated and didn't want on his team and she refuted him. Of course he became pissed then she became pissed while in each other's faces and then they happen to kiss.

But enough about that for the moment her points were very valid if they created a team against those they wanted out of the house then they could be part of the final four in winning the ten million. The only problem with that was the fact that Maron was believe it or not a threat and they wanted her off as soon as possible. She wanted Son-kun or Karrarot on their team along with Launch who he wanted to also eliminate just because he wanted to.

Finally after all of these arguing moments between them he decided to create and tell all of the people he needed to about their plan. Although he wished that he could have Bulma in his room a little longer he also didn't want to be known as weak so he left his HOH room before she could. He had another dilemma Nappa his most trusted servant.

The man would do anything for him but he knew that his servant could be cut. He decided to walk to the to the girls side of the room as he already saw Marron glitter her room as if she were going to always be in the second biggest room in the house.

He went to the right side of that door and opened it to Bulma's room to hear more mindless chatter until they turned to him. "You have a deal woman you round up the other woman and I'll inform the other men" he said as he saw Bulma and Chichi on the bed in their pink and purple power puff girl pajamas. He smirked how juvenile can one be to have children on their backs but different strokes for different folks.

"Vegeta I don't want Tien in our group instead I want Raditz in his place. And don't even ask he pissed Launch off as well as me and no one pisses me off without consequences" she said expertly rubbing her hands together with some new master plan.

"I'm glad woman I wasn't going to involve him anyway he's just like that Yam-chop character here a bunch of wasted space besides it seems like Raditz is smitten with her also. Therefore I hope that bitch Maron doesn't kick him off first I want to see who that chick chooses first then if I'm HOH at that point I'll kick Tien off"

"Cool Prince Vegeta I'll talk to you later" her eyes sparkled with glee when his face darkened.

"What do you know woman?"

"Oh nothing you should concern yourself with Vegeta Bye" she said getting up from her bed and pushing him out the door when he didn't moved Chichi came out to help.

"This isn't over you two especially not with you Chichi"

"Yeah, yeah you're preaching to the choir cousin" Chichi said passively as if their heritage wasn't something to keep secret. It was and it seemed like he was the only one keeping it away from everyone.

He was pushed out of the door and pissed that the bitch knew about them. It also made him wonder if everyone in this house knew, he decided to go to Raditz and investigate the situation further. No one needed to know why they were really here all this time protecting Earth.

Did anyone have any values of the Sayian culture anymore or was it just him? He was about to walk to Raditz until the big man ran into him in the long hallway. "Hey you ass watch where you are going" he pushed off the man and on his feet again.

"My Prince you are just the person I wanted to see…"

--BR-- 

_The Veto Ceremony_

"I Bulma Briefs take myself off of the ballot for elimination and I ask Vegeta to name someone else. Since he won the toss up to nominate the next two people" she said smirking as she saw Maron growl. She was happy she just won the last game of the 'ace of spades'.

The game consisted of having the best partner and she had Launch the best spades player around she was also another player on the chopping block. The game of course was enlarged so that every player stood in four corners with huge playing cards.

She was happy that she and Launch were the winners and out of elimination. Yamcha was staring at her again while she shifted in her seat. It was beginning of a new team that was now forming but she also knew now that Maron had formed a team against them. Well let the games begin…

"Thank you Bulma, now I would like replace you with Mai and Launch with Yamcha" he said shocking everyone as he had the power. He loved it that and he was a Prince he could do that. It was all planned somewhat for this to happen he would grant immunity of his little team consisting of Karrarot, Chichi, Raditz, the woman, chrome dome, Launch, and 17. His mind though went back to what Raditz said before they came to this veto ceremony.

Supposedly he sensed something strange on the planet and insisted that Broly and Nappa check be the first voted off the show to check it out. He agreed with Raditz with one stipulation though that he as the Prince knows about all traffic went they leave the game. Raditz then agreed and say that they would all do there best.

He didn't want to tell Chichi yet because he wanted to be sure before he included his baby cousin into this. He really didn't want her to get hurt they needed more answers first. And that's where they were now only two person out of the four people on the elimination seats would stay in the house out of those four Broly and Nappa would take their leave. Now with Yamcha on the seat he could get rid of him once and for all life was great for him at the moment.

"Good Vegeta now tomorrow we will have our first eliminations from the house if you could please be ready to vote off the three candidates you want off"

--BR-- 

"I know that they have created something Tien I can feel it and that why we need to keep out team intact through this. I'm telling you man if I can get Bulma to see my side of things then I will dump Maron and go to her. But she needs to know that Vegeta is the bad guy and being on his team is not the best option" Yamcha said as he took a bite out his sandwich at the kitchen table.

"Don't worry Vegeta isn't as worthy as you are so you can get Bulma. Like I'm going to get Launch away from that jerk Raditz"

"That's why tomorrow boys we vote to keep our new team intact" Maron said interrupting. 18 and Mai were with her as the sat in the chair around the round blue table. "As a team we have to make sure that only Broly and Nappa leave this area. You just have to trust me on this guys I'm not that smart at something but puzzles are a plus…ok" she said smiling at them

"17 said that he would join us seeing that he had a small grudge with Karrarot at the moment. It was something stupid too like Karrarot eating all of his candy so he's going to help us"

"Well let's talk more about this later I'm going to bed" Maron said as she walked up to Yamcha and kissed him. Everyone else smirked the lines were drawn they were going to set Bulma, Vegeta and every other enemy up tomorrow, it was then at that moment that they could say that they were going to win. The same could be said to the other team just waiting for a shot at the HOH next month.

--BR-- 

_The Eliminations with a Small Twist_

"_Hello again everyone" Piccolo said actually smiling today. Well as close to a smile he could conger up he was afraid of losing his job again. _

"Hi Piccolo…green bean" everyone said then laughed as Chichi shouted the last part. They could all see her smirk as she regarded him for he was her favorite person to torment.

"_As you all know today is elimination day and if the people who are on the hot seat could please across from their teammates" he finished. The four members sat across from their team, Broly, Nappa, Mai, and Yamcha. "Now those of you who are up for elimination please stated why you should stay in the game"_

"I guess I'll go first, Mai said as she looked at everyone, I would like to say that I think that I am a valuable person to the show and eliminating me would probably drop the ratings" then she sat down as Maron cheered her on Launch muttered 'bitch' under her breath.

"Ok I guess it's my turn, guys especially Vegeta I believe that I should stay on the show because I deserve to. I am a challenge to some in the house and to lose that would be complete 'BS.' Vegeta and I hate each other because I've always like Bulma just like him and people like that. So when don't vote me off" Yamcha said looking at all of his old colleagues. He winked at Bulma who rolled her eyes while Maron growled once again.

"Ok just don't vote me off" Broly said as he just smirked at Vegeta then sat down.

"Yeah same here" Nappa said with little enthusiasm as he just leaned back in his chair. They were really meant to be there anyway especially with the looming threat that was on this planet it needed to be protected. He and Broly needed to go and after tonight they would be gone they made sure of it when they told their Prince.

"_Alright then now have you all even wondered why there are four people on the chopping block at the moment?" the green man questioned all of them as they sat in wondering. _

"No" they all said in unison towards the T.V. screen.

"Well that's the twist tonight instead of two people going home tonight three will be packing up their things and leaving. Players who are voting when I call your name please go to the living room of the home and fill out a name. Then come back to the table with the piece of paper and when everything is finished we will announce the first three people going home this month. Now the first name I have here on my list is…Goku, please if you will fill the three persons you want out of the house"

"But what if I don't want Broly and Nappa off they were sort of cool" he said looking at Vegeta who quickly put his head down on the table. Everyone else just sweat dropped then shouted for him to go to the back.

When he was gone Vegeta spoke, "Woman if he screws this up for us I swear that I will…

"For us I knew it you assholes formed a team" Maron said jumping up from her seat lunging herself at Bulma. It was always Bulma who got in her way no matter what she did in her life. That's why she had to betray her when they were in high school because she was the new girl with pure blue hair and blue eyes. She always had purple hair and blue eyes which before Bulma came around was exotic.

Then Bulma showed up and she didn't have to do anything to gain any man's attention. And that's where they had a problem she wanted Vegeta and Yamcha but it was always Bulma. It really didn't help that Chichi and Launch loved her new style, smarts, her current boyfriend who always lusted for her still wanted her. It just wasn't fair.

"From what I hear you guys did too" Krillin said now pissed

"Who told you..." Tien said frowning at Krillin

"_People shut up, they all kept quiet as Piccolo spoke again, the next name I will call is Maron" he said as he saw Goku sit back in his seat with his three names. It went on like this until Raditz finally came out with his three names. Piccolo read off names from the first four people. _

"_Ok now that we have all named our first names I would like to ask for Mai, Broly, and Nappa to leave the premise immediately" he said as he watched all of them pick up get up from their seats. Nappa and Broly didn't really care about the outcome and looked at Vegeta and nodded. Mai started to cry as Maron came to hug her. She said that she would be back and Maron better win the game. Again Launch muttered bitch as she walked to her room. Mai was about to turn back around and approach her but decided to follow Piccolo and leave quickly. _

_He looked on at the three players leaving and when they left said, "Alright players this concludes the first elimination round next month we will vote off two more candidates. Later on tonight I we will name the next HOH for next month" he then turned off the connection to the house and looked at the other screen to speak to the millions of fans. _

"_Now please tune in to the show all month for the next eliminations. What will Maron do now that her best friend has been the first person gone? Will she retaliate against Bulma and her new team? What about the rest of the house what are their comments about all of this? And finally what about Yamcha and Vegeta will they have more arguments or will Vegeta save that for Goku. Keep tuning in to the show every Tuesday and Thursday nights 8/9 central for now we leave you with the house" and the cameramen panned in to the players. _

_Maron was crying along with Paris while Bulma smirked and went upstairs with Chichi. Vegeta and Raditz were speaking about the elimination and so were Tien and Yamcha. Eighteen and Seventeen looked bored at everything but that just what they wanted you to think they both nodded and went upstairs. _

"_**Mark my words Paris everyone who has befriended and joined Bulma's group will be eliminated. Our team, Team Zero will win this competition" then she stomped to her room for the until the next HOH competition. **_

_Then the connection to the every person watching went out. _

--BR-- 


	4. Chapter 4

A Mother's Greatest Story: The Truth

Not a Chapter

Updated 5/28/2008

I know I'm not supposed to do this but I have no choice:

I believe that there is a reason why situations in life happen like my Laptop being old. Before Memorial Day (U.S. just incase others across the world read tripped upon my stories and didn't know) my computer used its last juice to stop me in the middle of writing and freeze.

I then decided to push my on/off button to get it working like I always did and then nothing just like that. The next day I decided before I went to work to stop by 'Geek Squad' at Best Buy just to have the guy say what I've been dreading all along that my computer died on me.

So to make a long story as short as possible most of my works lived on that computer and to be as blunt as possible as I smile while writing this I'm pissed in the inside. Therefore until further notice (which I'm praying is at the beginning of July) most of my stories will be on hold since most of them were on my hard drive of my laptop.

I was able to keep some of my stories on my flash drive like Playing the Game, and On The Run Little Rin. The other three stories Once Upon A Time: I was a Mistress, Reality Show DBZ Style, and The Holidays were all on my computer and I can't really regain them back unless I 'cough' up loads of money i.e. the guy at Geek Squad claimed to reclaim my files.

I believe this to be untrue and plan to find a 'no' name person to help me out but anyway that mental rant is for another time. I apologize greatly for the inconvenience and I plan to have my stories up as soon as possible and I thank everyone so far who enjoys my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.


End file.
